Talk:Metrognome/@comment-25096598-20140903000851/@comment-7891699-20150220235446
Scene stops and Kin comes up in screen dressed like a stereotypical scientist, wearing a lab coat, a college grad hat, and holding a pointer. *Kin: Grojband fun fact: When Corey addressed Laney as "Lanelle Sneniqua Penn", he was addressing her by her full name. "Laney" is short for "Lanelle" and Corey is the only one of Laney's friends who actually knew that until he said it out loud. Laney is very embarrassed about this because "Lanelle" can also be a boy's name and she already puts up with enough of that in her normal life. As for her middle name, Sheniqua is also a masculine name. Origination in both Persia and Saudi Arabia, "Shen" being Persian for "Goat" and "Iqua" being Arabian for "Male". So, her middle name basically calls her a male goat. Wow, can you believe that? *(Kin takes out a goat dressed in a red wig and striped shirt to look like Laney) *Kin: Why hello there, Laney. Oh, oops! You're not Laney! Ha ha! I got you two confused since Laney is almost a male goat! Ha ha ha! *(Kin presses a button on a remote and canned laughter plays in the background) *Kin: Guys, this is Laney 2. A clone of Laney without her makeup. *Laney 2: MAAAAA! *Kin: Too bad "Corey" isn't short for "Idiotfacedcoreypoopballs" or something like that. Laney would be able to get his back good. Ha ha ha! *(Goat starts chewing on Kin's hat) *Kin (slapping the goat's face): HEY GET OFF OF THAT YOU STUPID FREAK!!! *Laney 2: MAAAAA! *Kin (noticing he's still on camera): Oh, uh, sorry about that. Well, anyway. I guess I should be going now and- *(Laney comes in) *Laney: HEY! WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!?!?! KIN?! *Kin: Uh, hey Laney. I though t you didn't know about this room. *Laney: You thought I didn't know about your bathroom!? *Laney 2: MAAA!!! *Kin: Hey, shut up Laney 2. *(Laney punches Kin in the face) *Kin: Ow! *Laney: WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU!??!?!!??! YOU DRESSED UP A GOAT TO LOOK LIKE ME!??!?!?! I JUST GOD RID OF ALL THOSE FREAKIN' CAMEY SHIPPERS AND NOW THIS CRAP IS HAPPENING! YOU AND ALL OF THESE PEOPLE ARE - Is this a camera? *(Laney kicks the camera and the screen goes to static. Then it comes back to a shattered screen with Kin and Laney looking majorly beaten up). Laney is unconscious but Kin is acting like nothing happened.) *Kin: So uh, hey you guys. Me and Laney got into a little fight here but it's probably nothing. Both of us are alive and happy. Laney 2 isn't however, no she turned him into dog food by hand and forced me to eat it ... Guess she really got my goat! *(Rim shot plays) *Kin: Well, this has been fun but I think it's time to get back to the show now. Until then, I'm Kin Kujira and this has been Grojband Fun Facts. See ya! *(Film Projector turns back on again and the show continues)